For wireless communications networks compliant with the specifications for Long-Term Evolution (LTE) networks, the 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has defined a so-called measurement model, in 3GPP TS 36.300, v. 14.3.0 (June 2017) (hereinafter referred to as “36.300”), as a way to summarize how a user equipment (UE) perform radio-resource management (RRM) measurements to be used as input to the evaluation of measurement reports and to be reported to the network, e.g., to assist handover decisions. FIG. 1, which is adapted from FIG. 10.6-1 of 36.300, summarizes the measurement model in LTE. The components and parameters shown in FIG. 1 are described in 36.300 as follows:                A: measurements (samples) internal to the physical layer.        Layer 1 filtering: internal layer 1 filtering of the inputs measured at point A. Exact filtering is implementation dependent. How the measurements are actually executed in the physical layer by an implementation (inputs A and Layer 1 filtering) in not constrained by the standard.        B: A measurement reported by layer 1 to layer 3 after layer 1 filtering.        Layer 3 filtering: Filtering performed on the measurements provided at point B. The behaviour of the Layer 3 filters is standardised and the configuration of the layer 3 filters is provided by RRC signalling. Filtering reporting period at C equals one measurement period at B.        C: A measurement after processing in the layer 3 filter. The reporting rate is identical to the reporting rate at point B. This measurement is used as input for one or more evaluation of reporting criteria.        Evaluation of reporting criteria: This checks whether actual measurement reporting is necessary at point D. The evaluation can be based on more than one flow of measurements at reference point C, such as to compare between different measurements. This is illustrated by inputs C and C′. The UE shall evaluate the reporting criteria at least every time a new measurement result is reported at point C, C′. The reporting criteria are standardised and the configuration is provided by RRC signalling (UE measurements).        D: Measurement report information (message) sent on the radio interface.        
According to 36.300, in LTE, the Layer 1 filtering 100 will introduce a certain level of measurement averaging. How and when the UE exactly performs the required measurements will be implementation-specific to the point that the output at B fulfils the performance requirements set in 3GPP TS 36.133 (“Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); “Requirements for support of radio resource management”). Layer 3 filtering 110 and parameters used are specified in 3GPP TS 36.331 (“Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Radio Resource Control (RRC) protocol specification”); this filtering does not introduce any delay in the sample availability between B and C. Measurements at point C, C′ are the inputs used in the event evaluation 120. One of the reasons to specify the configuration described above is to align different implementations of Layer 1 (L1) filters.
In LTE, the Layer 3 (L3) filter coefficients are provided as part of the so-called quantity configuration, defined in 3GPP TS 36.331, v. 14.3.0 (June 2017) (hereinafter referred to as “36.331”) as follows:                4. Quantity configurations: One quantity configuration is configured per RAT type. The quantity configuration defines the measurement quantities and associated filtering used for all event evaluation and related reporting of that measurement type. One filter can be configured per measurement quantity.        
In LTE, an information element (IE) named quantityConfig is defined. The IE is transmitted as part of the measurement configuration. The UE actions in the specifications are defined as follows:                1> if the received measConfig includes the quantityConfig:                    2>perform the quantity configuration procedure as specified in 5.5.2.8;                        5.5.2.8 Quantity configuration        The UE shall:        1> for each RAT for which the received quantityConfig includes parameter(s):                    2>set the corresponding parameter(s) in quantityConfig within VarMeasConfig to the value of the received quantityConfig parameter(s);                        1> for each measId included in the measIdList within VarMeasConfig:                    2> remove the measurement reporting entry for this measId from the VarMeasReportList, if included;            2>stop the periodical reporting timer or timer T321, whichever one is running, and reset the associated information (e.g., timeToTrigger) for this measId;                        
Details about the L3 filtering are also specified in the RRC specifications as follows:                5.5.3.2 Layer 3 filtering        The UE shall:        1> for each measurement quantity that the UE performs measurements according to 5.5.3.1:        NOTE 1: This does not include quantities configured solely for UE Rx-Tx time difference, SSTD measurements and RSSI, channel occupancy measurements, WLAN measurements of Band, Carrier Info, Available Admission Capacity, Backhaul Bandwidth, Channel Utilization, and Station Count, CBR measurement, and UL PDCP Packet Delay per QCI measurement i.e., for those types of measurements the UE ignores the triggerQuantity and reportQuantity.                    2>filter the measured result, before using for evaluation of reporting criteria or for measurement reporting, by the following formula:Fn=(1−a)·Fn-1+a·Mn             where                            Mn is the latest received measurement result from the physical layer;                Fn is the updated filtered measurement result, that is used for evaluation of reporting criteria or for measurement reporting;                Fn-1 is the old filtered measurement result, where F0 is set to M1 when the first measurement result from the physical layer is received; and                a=½(k/4), where k is the filterCoefficient for the corresponding measurement quantity received by the quantityConfig;                                    2>adapt the filter such that the time characteristics of the filter are preserved at different input rates, observing that the filterCoefficient k assumes a sample rate equal to 200 ms;                        NOTE 2: If k is set to 0, no layer 3 filtering is applicable.        NOTE 3: The filtering is performed in the same domain as used for evaluation of reporting criteria or for measurement reporting, i.e., logarithmic filtering for logarithmic measurements.        NOTE 4: The filter input rate is implementation dependent, to fulfil the performance requirements set in [16]. For further details about the physical layer measurements, see TS 36.133 [16].        
The IE MeasConfig specifies measurements to be performed by the UE, and covers intra-frequency, inter-frequency and inter-RAT mobility as well as configuration of measurement gaps. This IE is defined in 3GPP specifications as follows: